La Ville
by Laukaz - The Lab
Summary: Wade écrit une lettre à Peter. "Il fallait regarder La Ville, c'était important pour toi. La comprendre, l'étudier. Etre là pour elle. C'était ta vie, ton souffle, ton moteur. Ta raison d'être. La protéger. " Petit OS spideypool sans prétention.
**Salut mes lapins. Voici un petit OS écrit tard dans la nuit. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais les mots me trottaient dans l'esprit, et n'ont accepté de me laisser tranquille qu'une fois couchés sur papier. (Enfin, sur document Word. C'est beau la technologie).**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que ça vous évoque !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Peter,

Les années se sont envolées, mais jamais je n'oublie. Il s'agit de ma malédiction, la croix que je me dois de porter seul, le don monstrueux qui m'habite. Le fardeau de l'immortalité. Et j'ai connu des gens, tu sais, durant toute ma vie, durant toutes mes vies, toutes ces années délétères qui sur moi n'ont pas d'impact. J'en ai connu des bons, et des mauvais. De grands hommes, de plus humbles, des révolutionnaires, des bâtisseurs, artistes, monstres et assassins. Je les ai vus vivre, grandir, vieillir, construire et, dans un souffle éphémère, s'éteindre.

Il y avait eux. Et puis il y avait toi. Je suis la mémoire de ces lieux. La mémoire de La Ville.

Et je me souviens de ce soir-là

Où tu m'as dit de regarder le ciel

 _« Les réponses sont là-haut, crois-moi_

 _Aussi dissimulées, immatérielles_

 _Qu'elles soient»_

Et j'ai levé la tête,

J'ai élevé mon âme,

Vers les étoiles, la lune, la nuit et le vent,

Loin des questions, du bruit, des tourments.

Sur les toits de La Ville,

Surplombant l'infini,

Tout semblait facile.

Destin déjà écrit.

On observait la vie, au loin,

Les taches lumineuses de la cité,

Silencieuse.

Il était tard, je me souviens,

Et sur les toits, tu me dépeignais,

Avec poésie et passion,

Le cours de tes pensées.

Tu parlais de La Ville.

 **Émotion.**

 _« Et j'aime ces grandes tours de métal et de verre, qui s'entrelacent et s'élancent vers le ciel, comme tentant d'atteindre les étoiles. Leurs pâles reflets surplombent toute chose, dominent les âmes. Vu d'ici, l'enchevêtrement des boulevards, des routes et des ruelles ressemble à une toile de soie. Je suis l'araignée qui en parcourt les fils._

 _Tu sais, La Ville, la nuit, quand elle est grise et froide, sous la pluie, toute de béton et de fer, résonnant du bruissement continu qui la parcoure, comme un souffle de vie. Le bruissement de Manhattan, tu sais, ce mélange lointain et distant, indescriptible autant qu'imperceptible pour celui qui ne l'écoute pas. Et les milliers de points lumineux qui percent la grisaille et le brouillard. Ils ressemblent à un espoir, tu ne trouves pas ? Des rêves enfermés au cœur de chrysalides._

 _Et j'aime ce lieu, ses immeubles délabrés, ses quartiers tellement différents, l'esquisse de vie qui sillonne les rues à chaque instant. Cette pulsation qui l'habite, la fait battre comme un cœur d'acier et de verre. Et sous la lune, la cité me parle, elle me raconte les taches de couleurs formées par les dessins sur ses murs ternes, elle m'explique l'humanité aussi. En son sein fourmillent des milliers d'âmes. Des âmes heureuses, des âmes en peine, des âmes errantes. Et New York me murmure toutes leurs pensées, à ces humains, de la plus insignifiante à la plus profonde, toutes leurs pensées et tous leurs espoirs, tous leurs rêves, leurs envies, leurs joies et leurs certitudes, leurs doutes aussi, et parfois leur détresse… »_

Et je buvais tes paroles,

Ame en peine à mon tour,

Intrigué, perplexe, mais tu étais là.

Nos jambes pendaient dans le vide, et ma main frôlait la tienne, alors que nous contemplions La Ville, notre territoire, celui que l'on voulait préserver. Que l'on sauvait, comme cela était notre rôle de le faire. Encore. Nos masques abandonnés sur les tuiles révélaient à la lune nos similitudes. Et nos différences.

Les hommes en rouge.

Et toi, sanglé dans ton costume, sourire béat au coin des lèvres, le souffle encore court de notre escapade héroïque. Il fallait regarder La Ville, c'était important pour toi. La comprendre, l'étudier. Etre là pour elle. C'était ta vie, ton souffle, ton moteur. Ta raison d'être.

La protéger.

Et il faut bien qu'une personne sur ces milliers regarde La Ville, maintenant que tu n'es plus là pour le faire. Je la contemple à ta place. Je monte de nouveau au sommet de l'immeuble, les jambes dans le vide, et je l'observe, l'examine, lui parle et écoute longuement les secrets qu'elle me confie. Je vois les lumières clignotantes, les milliers de gens qui sillonnent les rues, pressés, songeant chacun à leur propre vie. Je vois le béton et les usines délabrées, les cheminées crachant leurs volutes de fumées blanchâtres et les lotissements, les coins chics et les minuscules parcs à l'abandon.

Et puis j'observe le mince filet d'eau qui sinue péniblement au milieu de la cité, s'étirant avec paresse pour former des méandres complexes. L'eau est grise tu sais, grise et délavée comme le sont devenus mes yeux, à force de te pleurer…

Je les écoute, les bruits de New York.

Et ils me parlent tous de toi.

Ton dévoué,

Toujours,

 **Wade.**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. Je vous embrasse.**

 **Laukaz.**


End file.
